


cross your mind 🍋

by smellthecoffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellthecoffee/pseuds/smellthecoffee
Summary: “and for a stupid, fleeting moment, i had allowed myself to believe that you liked me too.”





	cross your mind 🍋

Temporary thidbshah


End file.
